the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Skully
Appearance Normally, he dresses goth; black jeans, black T-shirt, black socks, black strapped gothic boots, and a black hoodie with "Love" in pink cursive writing going across the chest. His hair is black most of the time in an emover style. His eyes are sky blue. His skin is near pale white. In Season 2, it was revealed that his real hair color is brown. Early in Season 2, his hair was black with neon pink tips in a liberty spike fashion (all over; not just a mowhawk). Then he went back to the emover. In Season 4, he went to having black hair with neon pink highlights. During Season 5, he dyed his hair completely neon pink for a while and then went back and forth between black and neon pink. Eventually, he left it as black. Also during Season 5, he changed his hoodie to a gothic trench coat. Most of the time, he wears black lipstick, black eyeliner around the eyes, and multiple piercings; 7 piercings along the edge of his right ear (the colors of the rainbow; red on top and violet on bottom), two on his left eyebrow, one on the outside of his right nostril, and snake bites (all piercings are small gold hoops). In the last episode during Germany in Season 5, he drops the whole goth look and wears blue jeans, combat boots, a black tanktop, a light blue hoodie, and a black Fedora wih a grey stripe. At all times, he has a pair of dogtags that Fliqpy made for him on Valentine's Day in Japan (attached to his belt loop), a gold locket with Winter's picture inside on one side and his own picture on the other (usually around his neck), an autographed gold switchblade from Assassin (in his hoodie's sleeve), a ninja star from Stripes (on the side of his hoodie; inside), and two autographed silver pistols; one from Shiron and one from Rebecca (at either side of his hips). As far as physical features, he has angel wings as a tattoo on his back (where his legitimate angel wings can sprout) and a satanic star on his lower stomach (which the lower point goes around his crotch); exactly like Grim's. He also has a purple scar over right eye (and was temporarily blind in said eye) and a red scar across his chest from Scaria and Sevor (Zangoose and Seviper respectively) marking him when he asked them to. As a werewolf, he looks slender, but it very strong. His fur color is based on what color his hair is, so most of the time, it's black. Due to being an angelic and demonic creature, his eyes become blood red with anger and light purple with calmness. Personality Skully's personlity is very complicated, but consistant. Overall, he's very emotional and easily becomes upset. He lacks self-control as well. It's hard to make him angry, but it's very possible. If pushed too far, he becomes a ruthless and relentless psychopath bent on revenge. Most occasions, he is happy and goofy. He falls in love VERY easily. He does not deal with loss well as proven by his multiple attempts at suicide and one time that he actually did it. His family is the most important thing to him; Kane specifically. While all his lovers are close behind, he would trade it all away for Kane's safety or his mother's. Due to being verbally abused as a child while his mother was physically abused, he's very sensitive about insults. He doesn't like jealousy between his lovers and sometimes it causes him to snap (the worst time being in Season 5). He has an addiction to sweets and caffiene, but surprisingly can't handle the level of energy drinks. He tends to show off due to holding the most power out of everyone, but never abuses it. Most of the time, he uses his powers to goof off or ensure his or others' safety. He has used his powers for both good and bad (since he's on both sides, he has to). He doesn't like to pry into other people's lives, because he wants to respect their privacy. More often than not, he likes to help others and save lives, but sometimes has to do the dirty work and kill others as well. He tends to have phases of what he gets into and who he's into, but never falls out of love with anyone. While it could be considered that he's pansexual versus bisexual, he does think looks matter, but likes pretty much everyone's looks. Mr. Calloway was his biggest fear for the longest time, but took him out in the finale of Season 3 forever. It was revealed in Season 2 that Skully has a fear of clowns, but not if they act like Dr. Rockso from Metalocalypse. He likes to drink, dance, sing; the whole party package. Skully dislikes smoking and drugs. Skully is a very loving guy who's very accepting of things, but doesn't know what too much is; he's always getting new lover. The one thing that tends to piss him off more than anything is being called a girl. He sounds like a girl and looks like a girl sometimes, but calling him that will either make him yell at you, hit you, beat you brutally, or a combination. Love and Romance Relationships *'Family' #Ms. Calloway #Mr. Calloway #Kane #Keekayani #Pepper #Velvet #Kim #Cameron *'Lovers' #BB #Grim #Blizzard #Lightning #Shiron (In depth ---> Skully and Shiron) #Combustion #Stitches #Cyanide #Morag #Sasha #Manto #Mako (ex) #Ivy #Inferno #Assassin #Cobalt #Cele #Emmett #Charcoal #Quaker #Laven #Dial #Thel #Rtas #Ranshiin #Rebecca #Boxer #Rex #Stripes #Leon (In depth ---> Skully and Leon) #Tatsuyoshi (ex) #Hazard #Midnight #Driller #Jack #Berry #Overdose #Eclipse #Archangel #Howler #Vex #Solaire #Foxy #Toothy #Scorpio #Auron #Neo (In depth ---> Skully and Neo) #Draco (In depth ---> Skully and Draco) #Ebony #Fracture #Arceus #Jaws #Firestorm (In depth ---> Skully and Firestorm) #Dandy #Salamander #Greedo #Wolfy #Toothless #Garrus (In depth ---> Skully and Garrus) #Anna #Zak (In depth ---> Skully and Zak) #Cherry #Bunny #Harris #Cannibal #Legion #Aragog #Winter #Ai #Silky Smooth #Frost Bite #Rose Petal #Shock Wave #Tide Pool #Fire Wood #Moon Rock #Solar Flare #Xylo #Flippy #Fliqpy #Shadow (Gastly) #Gabu #Mei #Tali #Wrex #Ashley #Miranda #Victus #Zaal #Spontaneuz #Grunt #Flaky #James #Mars #Hunter #Exile #Blitz #Colleen #Spyro #Crash #Crunch #Tiny #Diego #Buck #Camon #Leatherhead #Splinter #Fishface #Dogpound #Krypto #Ace #Jimmy #Hot Dog #Tusky Husky #Kryptonite #Mizore #Scar #Zane #Nightmare Moon #Hydroxide #Basilisk #Riptide #Kurumu #Moka #Splendid #Lifty #Shifty #Handy #Haku #Izzy #Cody #Trent #Duncan #Gwen #Dawn #Leshawna #Sierra #Fang #Brick #Zoey #Mike #Reptile #Sub-Zero #Jason #Freddy #Slenderman #Pyramid Head #Germany #Rattlesnake Jake #Bowser #Yoshi #Birdo #Alex #Svetlona #Jack Sparrow #Ember McLain #Wulf #Fright Knight #Skulker #Frostbite #Tom #Jerry #Puss #Sven #Conker #Ash #Igneous #Skipper #Joey #Kiba #Tsume #Blue #Toboe #Hige #Marshmallow #Timon #Banzai #Ed #Shenzi #Kovu #Muzzle #Beast #Knight #Furnace #Tainter #Daisy #Monarch #Oliver (Shaymin) #Vitor #Karma #Cherub #Lunatic #Mae #Ratchet (In depth ---> Skully and Ratchet) #Zander #Brittany #Brit #Hunter (Haunter) #Sevor #Scaria #Batty #Stitch #Komodo #Don #Were-Skunk #Doug #Park Avenue #Izaya (In depth ---> Skully and Izaya) #Shizuo #Celty #Shinra #Mairu #Kururi #Rainbow Dash #Applejack #Twilight Sparkle #Fluttershy #Rarity #Pinkie Pie #Spike #Discord #Big Mac #Garry #Mary #Alphonse #Italy #Crocky #Grace #Twister #Rin #Marceline #Marshall #Bubblegum #Gumball #Monochromicorn #Brian #Nutty #Splendont #Lammy #Pop #Mime #Tiger #Russell #Buddhist Monkey #Sneaky #Mouse Ka-Boom #Toothy #Mole #Gaz #Zim #Tak #Po #Tigress #Crane #Tai Lung #Boss Wolf #Bugs #Taz #Pepe #Jack #Kasumi #Randall #Sullivan #Kraken #Leviathan #Scylla #Naga #Ahuizotl #Medusa #Vritra #Kaliya #Rahab #Chopper #Tamaki #Kyoya #Honey #Mori #Haruhi #Kaoru #Hikaru #RJ #Hammy #Stella #Ozzie #Heather #Lance #Butch #Kassidy #James #Jesse #Meowth #Morty #Grimsley #Sir Aaron #Riley #Taupy #Naja #Alduin #Paarhurtnax #Odavhiing #Kitty #Whiskers #Sly Cooper (In depth ---> Skully and Sly Cooper) #Crona #Ragnarok #Sharky #Stein #Death the Kid #Patty #Liz #Blair (Male) #Blair (Female) #Soul #Starfire #Raven #Beast Boy #Bumblebee #Nightcrawler #Angel #Victor #Blades #Slate #Lily #Anenome #Aro #Hiccup #Death #Majesty #Smart Ass #Greasy #Psycho #Wheezy #Slade #Terra #Gizmo #Jinx #Talon #Diablo #Sauron #Grell #Sebastian #Aster #Jack #Rudolph #Anubis #Hazama #Jubei #Jon Talbain #Ragna #Paarthurnax (In depth ---> Skully and Paarthurnax) Abilities and Skills *'Abilities' **''God'' ***'Good' ****''Space'' *****Allows him to create his own space or distort it as he pleases. ****''Time'' *****Allows him to rewind time, stop it, and fast forward it. ****''Anti-Matter'' *****Allows him to create things from nothing. ***'Bad' ****''High Profile'' *****Very well-known figure, so doing too much bad could result in a shift in views of heaven. ***'How it can be limited' ****''Restricted Area'' *****Any level of God powers don't work outside of Earth, Earth settings (like movies and games), or the respective places of hell and heaven. ****''Anti Angel and Demon Barrier'' *****Barriers as those will negate all God powers as long as you're within it. ****''Maintenance Day'' *****Once a month, all God powers will be negated for the whole 24 hours. ***'How to gain this powe'r ****''Marriage'' *****Be married to the person taking the throne before they take it. ****''Royal Line'' *****Already be an angel and be the oldest son or daughter of who's taking the throne. ****''Appointment'' *****If the current holder of the throne states or an angel states a name and the majority of heaven agrees, the person picked will take the throne. **''Devil'' ***'Good' ****''Hell's Fury'' *****Allows him to reach extreme anger, but still able to calm himself down within an instant. ****''Soul Reaper'' *****Allows him to take and collect souls as he pleases. ***'Bad' ****''High profile'' *****Very well-known figure so doing too much good and getting caught could result in a shift in views of hell. ****''Strong Dislike'' *****Most people who don't know you and find out you're the Devil most likely won't care for you unless you also state you're God as well or someone that's an angel vouches for you. ***'How it can be limited' ****''Restricted Area'' *****Any level of Devil powers don't work outside of Earth, Earth settings (like movies and games), or the respective places of hell and heaven. ****''Anti Angel and Demon Barrier'' *****Barriers as those will negate all Devil powers as long as you're within it. ****''Maintenance Day'' *****Once a month, all Devil powers will be negated for the whole 24 hours. ***'How to gain this power' ****''Marriage'' *****Be married to the person taking the throne before they take it. ****''Royal Line'' *****Already be a demon and be the oldest son or daughter of who's taking the throne. ****''Appointment'' *****If the current holder of the throne states or an demon states a name and the majority of hell agrees, the person picked will take the throne. **''Demon'' ***'Good' ****''Demon Healing'' *****Allows his wounds to heal automatically and to heal the one he loves most. ****''Animation'' *****Allows him to make inanimate objects come to life and control them. ****''Undead'' *****Allows him to raise a miniature skeleton group to fight for him. ****''Dark Magic'' *****Allows him to place a hex on others. ****''Hell's Gate'' *****Allows him to send others to hell for approval or to travel between the normal realm and hell freely. ****''Beyond the Grave'' *****Allows him to bring someone back from the dead provided he has the body. ***'Bad' ****''Bad Image'' *****Demons are usually seen as bad, so most won't like you at first. ****''Demon's Rage'' *****Demons are susceptible to losing control of themselves and slipping into an endless rage that ends fatally for them. ****''Bloodlust'' *****Demons need to kill something or someone on occasion to keep sane. ***'How it can be limited' ****''Restricted Area'' *****Any level of demon powers don't work outside of Earth, Earth settings (like movies and games), or the respective places of hell and heaven. ****''Anti Angel and Demon Barrier'' *****Barriers as those will negate all demon powers as long as you're within it. ****''Maintenance Day'' *****Once a month, all demon powers will be negated for the whole 24 hours. ***'How to gain this power' ****''Birthright'' *****Be born of a demon parent or being adopted by a demon. ****''Relationship'' *****Simply going out with a demon. ****''Appointed'' *****A demon can make you a demon in order to work for them provided they're willing. **''Angel'' ***'Good' ****''Angel Healing'' *****Allows him to heal others. ****''Enlightenment'' *****Allows him to calm others from negative emotions such as sadness, anger, and anxiety. ****''Heaven's Gate'' *****Allows him to send others to heaven for approval or to travel between the normal realm and heaven freely. ****''Beyond the Grave'' *****Allows him to bring someone back from the dead provided he has the body. ***'Bad' ****''Angel's Loneliness'' *****Angels are susceptible to becoming lonely and sad due to losing family and not having someone to love and will end with suicide. ***'How it can be limited' ****''Restricted Area'' *****Any level of angel powers don't work outside of Earth, Earth settings (like movies and games), or the respective places of hell and heaven. ****''Anti Angel and Demon Barrier'' *****Barriers as those will negate all angel powers as long as you're within it. ****''Maintenance Day'' *****Once a month, all angel powers will be negated for the whole 24 hours. ***'How to gain this power' ****''Birthright'' *****Be born of an angel parent or being adopted by an angel. ****''Relationship'' *****Simply going out with an angel. ****''Appointed'' *****An angel can make you an angel in order to work for them provided they're willing. **''Werewolf'' ***'Good' ****''Boosted Strength'' *****Strength is above average ****''Boosted Speed'' *****Speed is above average ****''Boosted Smelling'' *****Scents are easier to smell, be indentified, and located. ****''Boosted Hearing'' *****Sounds are easier to hear, be indentified, and located. ****''Infection'' *****Allows him to turn others into werewolves if he wishes. ****''Full moon'' *****During a full moon, you're unkillable. ****''Hard To Kill'' *****Werewolves are only killable with a silver bullet to the heart (aside from sickness and disease). ***'Bad' ****''Mistaken Identity'' *****Werewolves are not always taken well by people who don't know you. ****''Sickness'' *****Werewolves are not immune to sicknesses and diseases. ****''Silver'' *****While only a silver bullet to the heart can kill a werewolf, anything made of silver will do double the damage to your body. ****''Unconsciousness'' *****It's easier to be knocked unconscious while in werewolf form. ***'How it can be limited' ****''N/A'' ***'How to gain this power' ****''Optional Birthright'' *****Parents can decide to pass the werewolf gene to their child if they wish. ****''Infection'' *****You can be infected by another werewolf. **''Vampire'' ***'Good' ****''Blood Immunity'' *****Vampires are immune from the fatal effects of poisons. ****''Blood Acceptance'' *****Vampires' bodies accept all blood types for drinking, transfusions, or for organ transplants. ****''Bat Transformation'' *****Vampires can turn into small feral bats, or anthropomorphic bats slightly bigger than themselves. ****''Hypnotizing'' *****Vampires have the ability to hypnotize humans. ****''Hard To Kill'' *****Vampires are only killable with a stake to the heart and then decapitation (aside from sickness and disease). ***'Bad' ****''Mistaken Identity'' *****Vampires are not always taken well by people who don't know you. ****''Sickness'' *****Vampires are not immune to sicknesses and diseases. ****''Wood'' *****Although only killable with a stake to the heart followed by decapitation, anything made of wood does double damage to the body. ****''Sunburn'' *****Vampires are twice as likely to get sunburned and are more susceptible to skin cancer. ***'How it can be limited' ****''N/A'' ***'How to gain this power' ****''Optional Birthright'' *****Parents can decide to pass the vampire gene to their child if they wish. ****''Infection'' *****You can be infected by another vampire. **''Legendz Elementals'' ***'Types' ****''Fire'' *****Allows him to do various fire attacks. ****''Water'' *****Allows him to do various water attacks. ****''Earth'' *****Allows him to do various earth attacks. ****''Wind'' *****Allows him to do various wind attacks. ***'How they can be obtained' ****''Relationship'' *****Being in a relationship with a Legendz gives you the same elemental power as the Legendz you're dating. ***'Level of strength' ****''Point'' *****An advancement in a relationship such as getting engaged or married will boost the strength levels drastically. ****''Time'' *****No matter how far the relationship has gotten, time being in a relationship with them gradually adds a slight boost to the strength. **''Calloway Family'' ***'The Old Calloway Charm' ****''Good'' *****Charm can be used to win over hard-to-get guys and/or girls. *****Charm can get you out of many things. ****''Bad'' *****Charm USUALLY makes the guy or girl fall in love with you, so this may be unwanted and can prove to be a problem. ****''How it can be obtained'' *****Be directly related to someone in the Calloway family. *****Get adopted by someone in the Calloway family. *'Skills' **''Assassin'' ***Skully is precise in his attacks, silent in his movements, can use anything as a weapon, is stealthy, and hides his weapons well. **''Ninja'' ***Skully can focus and meditate while fighting at the same time. He's a master swordsman, master at escaping, and a master dodger. **''Marksman'' ***Skully has extremely good aim with guns and knows how to use a very broad range of types of guns. **''Martial Arts'' ***Skully is well-trained in various forms of martial arts. **''Experience'' ***Skully has experience in many wars, combat situations, use of his skills and abilities in dangerous situations, and other useful experiences. Basic Theme Songs *Life Theme **Garbage - Cherry Lips *Love Theme **Breathe Carolina - Dressed Up To Undress *Sexual Theme **Nine Inch Nails - Get Down, Make Love *Fighting Theme **Rammstein - Engel Season-Based Theme Songs *Season 1 **Limp Bizkit - Home Sweet Home/Bittersweet Symphony *Season 2 **Pendulum - Comprachicos *Season 3 **Alex C. ft. Yasmin K. - Angel Of Darkness *Season 4 **Celldweller - Own Little World *Season 5 **Basshunter - Far From Home *Season 6 **Nine Inch Nails - We're In This Together *Season 7 **P!nk - Bad Influence *Season 8 **Sleeping With Sirens - Feel Additional Theme Songs *Obsession Theme **Breathe California - My Obsession Series Apearances Pretty much everything. Deaths #Episode 7 (Hit by a bus while driving) #Episode 10 (Stabbed in chest with Manto's blade by Manto) #Season 3 Alternate Ending (shot by Mr. Calloway and bleeds out) #California 10 (Knocked unconcious by nuclear explosion and dies from internal bleeding later) Life Time Line (Up To Being Seen) Season 8 Time Line (What's Happened Since The Main Characters Left) References *'Expressions' *'Behavior' *'Fighting' *'Apperance' Nicely Dressed (with pink hair)